Premonition
by Asukasohryu02
Summary: A story starting out innocent, quickly turning into so much more. Asuka, Shinji, Kaworu, and Takiko are in for more then the average teenager could suspect. Re-writing! Check for updates!
1. Weaving A Story

_Leila Stewart & Odessa Covington_

_June 30th, 2006_

_**Neon Genesis Evangelion:**_

**Premonition**

**Chapter 1: Weaving A Story**

_Author's Note:_

_Hello, Hello! Welcome to my third Evangelion story everyone! It is actually a role play I (Leila) have working on with one of my best friend (Who I got addicted to Evangelion after she originally couldn't stand it, might I add!)_

_Well, as it said in the summary, this story takes place in the last episode's AU, or Alternate Universe…okay, okay…so we played around with the settings and stuff, but nothing really changed…but we did make up the character backgrounds and all that…so give us that credit, at least!_

_So of course, me being the devil and all, I played as Asuka herself! MUWAHAHAHA! So we played characters opposite in the story…like…for example…since I play Asuka, Odessa played Shinji…since her custom character eventually may like someone, I played as that character…_

_(It is basically my job to edit and review over Odessa-Chan's grammar, seeing as she never capitalizes the characters name's and randomly capitalizes other things. Lol.) _

_Well…never mind…I'll just get onto the story…please enjoy and review it when you are done! Thank you so much for reading "Neon Genesis Evangelion: Premonition"_

**_As for me (Odessa—the person doing most of the writing) I take the role play and turn it into the story, you see...I'm the mastermind behind everything. I add small things to the story to make it more interesting, and I help come up with most of the plots. _**

**Neon Genesis Evangelion: Premonition**

** Chapter One: Weaving a Story**

Walking into the not so crowded homeroom, Asuka set her briefcase like backpack on the small metallic hook on the edge of the wooden topped desk. Hearing the small noise of shoes hitting the tile, her head looked up to see Hikari walking towards her. Hikari lent against Asuka's desk, the usual friendly smile placed upon her face as she looked over her dear friend.

"Hey Hikari" Asuka mumbled quietly, setting her chin in the palm of her hand, looking around the nearly empty classroom with a slight hint of absolute boredom shone in her cerulean blue eyes.

"Mornin' Asuka-" Hikari's eyes glanced around questioningly "-No shinji today? Is he sick or something?" Usually Shinji would be following Asuka around like a lost little puppy…had something gone wrong?

Asuka's blue eyes glance around, her head unmoving though she let out a defeated sigh "Hell if I know, I really couldn't care less about that stupid idiot…We got in an argument this morning. So I stormed off and left his ass there" Sure it wasn't exactly the right thing to do…considering how long they've been close friends. Though she had had it with his antics, he could wake up his own ass in the morning!

As if on queue, the door to the homeroom burst open startling the few people who decided to get to school earlier then the rest. Standing in the doorway stood a panting Shinji. The school uniform was in slight disarray from nearly bolting out of bed, and straight to school. Shinji's eyes glance around the room and landed on Asuka's form, it was almost as if it was an automatic reaction that his eyes narrow. Deciding that it would be best if he sat down to avoid any more suspicious looks then he had already received.

Really….Asuka couldn't have cared less if that Idiot decided to come in late and make a complete fool of himself, it wasn't her fault if Shinji was being a complete ass. Opening her eyes, she blinked lazily. Her eyes found their way over to Shinji, crossing her arms angrily and then turned her head. Looking in the opposite direction of Shinji "Hmph!"

Though Hikari on the other hand, looked between Asuka and Shinji…though Shinji did seem in a worse position then Asuka was. Often Asuka would manipulate others to get her way…and if you didn't give into her…she'd only manipulate you more. "Shinji…is something wrong, you're not sick are you?"

Shinji shook his head briefly signaling that he wasn't sick, nor was he feeling any symptoms of an oncoming illness. Looking past Hikari's form, they landed on Asuka's…it sort of pissed him off that she was ignoring him. So what if they got in a fight that didn't mean she had to ignore him till he practically fell off the end of the earth!

With a glare across to Shinji, Asuka turned her head back away from him. She couldn't stand the fact that he always had to do everything with her…always walking to school together, always doing homework or studying together, always left alone in the house when their parents left together…She constantly cursed the fact that their parents worked together, along with the fact that they were next door neighbors.

"You look like you had an eventful morning." She said dully, not bothering to spare him a glance. Oh, she could only imagine the story he had to tell to make her feel terrible.

With a glare back, he pointed an accusing finger at her. "You!" He growled angrily. "I was chased around this damned city by a crazed psycho driver!" He took a breath. "You left me for dead!"

She bit her lip in anger. "Me? I left you for dead? What the heck, you idiot!" She half screamed. "So you think it's my damned fault that you got chased around by someone because I didn't wake you up and escort you to school?" She pounded her fists down onto the table hard before standing up and prancing down the isle in a nervous way. "Oh, look at me! I'm Shinji Ikari and I need a girl to wake me up and make sure I get ready for school! She even has to walk me there or I'll end up dying in some way!" She took in a dramatic intake of breath and put her hand to her forehead.

Hikari, a mutual friend to them both, looked at them in a mildly nervous way. There was no way something good could come from this, not when they were both angry…hell nothing good came out of anything when an angry Asuka was involved. "Um…Asuka?" the female brunette took in a deep breath "I really don't think that's exactly the best thing to do…"

Though Asuka, being the person that she was, ignored Hikari's advice and continued to prance down the isle. The second after Hikari had finished speaking; Kensuke walked through the door, and raised an eyebrow in question.

Shinji, no longer able to sit back and watch as Asuka degraded him any further. Quickly he took two large handfuls of tissue paper from the front of the room. Unbuttoning the top of his school uniform just enough so he was able to shove the handfuls of tissues down his shirt- giving himself fake, lumpy, breasts. He then proceeded to walk down the isle, sashaying his hips as he walked. "Oh! Look at me-", Shinji began, speaking in one…or maybe several octaves higher then a man should speak "-I'm Asuka! I love to act like the Devil, and I'm madly in love with Kaji- who is MUCH to old for me" Sighing dramatically he put the back of his hand on his forehead, as if he was about to feint. No later after he did that, both of his hands went to his cheeks "He is just too hott!"

From the doorway, came laughter. Kensuke was dubbed over, holding his ribs. It was too much for him to handle "S-Shinji stop" he gasped from where he stood, it had gotten to the point where he could no longer support himself and had to rely on the doorframe to hold his weight.

Hikari's eyes darted between Kensuke and Shinji, "hey you two, stop!" something was bound to go wrong, she could feel it…but somehow she had known that neither of them were listening to a word that she was saying.

From where she stood, Asuka's anger could easily be seen. Her face had turned a shade of red from both embarrassment and anger. "Shut up! That's not how I am you idiot!" for a brief moment she thought, her arms crossing over her chest, she turned her head, nose turned upwards into the air. "At least I don't need a _girl_ to wake me up every morning. As for Kaji…He's better then you'll ever amount to be!" Now she was yelling in anger, and before she could think of what she was about to do, she drew her hand back.

A loud smack echoed through out the classroom and everyone froze and turned from what they were doing to Asuka and Shinji in the middle of the room.

Shinji's head was turned to the side, his brown eyes looking to the floor in shock. Never in all sixteen years of their life had she ever hit him, ever! As Asuka's hand slowly left his cheek, a large red handprint was left there in its wake. Slowly he turned his head to look at Asuka, his eyes narrowed. "I need to go use the bathroom" While he spoke to her, his voice was eerily calm. Turning, he walked out of the classroom. Anyone that he encountered while he walked had quickly gotten out of his way.

As for Asuka, she stood in the same spot from where she was. Emotions quickly changing in her eyes as she came to realize just exactly what she had done, breaths coming in short pants before they returned to normal. '_You idiot…now look what you have_ _done_' the thought echoed throughout her mind. Sitting down at her desk, she slammed her head down on the hard wood surface. Resting her head on the desk, she blinked back tears.

Behind Asuka, Toji stood with his hands on his hips. Giving her back a friendly slap he couldn't help but give a loud laugh. "Great going Asuka, it seems as if Shinji was pissed more then I've ever seen him! _Whoowe_! You've done quite a number!" of course, he didn't actually mean to say such harsh words towards such an angry Asuka…but normally he wasn't exactly someone to think before they talked.

To say the least, Asuka wasn't exactly a happy person at the moment, though...though Toji just made it only so much worse. Snapping her head up to look at Toji, a nasty glare in her eyes "Don't touch me, don't talk to me, don't ever come near me monkey boy!" Growling out the words before she turned back and put her forehead back against the surface of the wooden desk.

"Why don't you just say sorry if it bothers you so much?" Hikari asked quietly and kneeled down next to Asuka's desk so she was eyelevel with her red headed friend.

"No! It's that idiot's fault! He shouldn't have started it yesterday! It's only what he deserves!" After her slightly angry explanation, she let out a moan of frustration with an expression that could be clearly defined as one that was a why-do-i-even-bother-with-you type of look.

Toji lent against Asuka's desk, his eyes looking over to both Hikari and Asuka. "Ya know Asuka, sometimes you just have to give up and be the bigger person. You can't always have your way or get the last word in." He was being, well, surprisingly mature…for a few seconds anyway.

From where Asuka sat, her eyes lifted looked up to glare at Toji. '_Can't anyone see that I don't want to be talked to!_' the angry thought ran quickly though her head. Growling in frustration, her eye gave an involuntary twitch "shut up, monkey boy! It's none of your business what happens between that idiot and I! Just butt-out! Let him hope about me hitting him!"

"Asuka! That's not fair! It's as much as your fault as it was Shinji's! You should apologize!" Hikari, still kneeling next to Asuka's desk, gave a sigh.

As for Toji, he rested his hands behind his head and looked to the ceiling while contemplating why women were always so god damned difficult to deal with and why he was always being surrounded by the devil herself, Asuka.

Letting out a quiet sigh, Asuka began to think over what they were saying. '_Maybe they were right...maybe I was being a little harsh on him…._' She had begun to reconsider hitting him over the fact that he was mocking her just as bad as she was him. It wasn't like she didn't care for him; she did to be completely honest. '_Maybe after lunch, I'll apologize for hitting him_.' As an after thought she added, '_but it's still his fault'_

A young teenager, about the same age as Shinji, Asuka, Kaworu, and the rest of the junior class…she had elbow length pin straight onyx black hair that was pulled into two low pigtails, as well as bangs that swept over her azure blue eyes, and the forehead of her tanned heart shaped face. "…Shinji? I uh…heard what happened earlier. But you know…you really shouldn't worry about it to much, she's Asuka…the one to get pissed off and terrorize all in her path when angry…It's probably all just a misunderstanding" sitting down next to him, her azure blue eyes look outside of the school windows

Shinji wrapped his arms around his shins as he looked towards his feet, his cheek had stopped throbbing some time ago, and now it was just left left with a fading red handprint. "It doesn't matter. No matter how long we've been friends…she still hates me, Asuka always has"

As quickly as she had come, she had stood up once more and looked down to Shinji, azure eyes sparkling from the sun's reflection. "I've got to get back to class Shinji, but I'll talk to you later and see how things went." Offering Shinji a slight smile, she ruffled his hair with her hand before walking off. She loved Shinji…but not romantically, it was more of the type of love siblings would share.

Wrinkling his nose in annoyance as he felt her hands ruffle his hair, glaring at the floor as she walked away…it was stupid; he didn't do anything to Asuka but state the truth…or maybe stretched it just a little. But she mocked him just as bad as he did her.

Shortly after the five minute warning bell—signaling the start of class sounded, Kaworu walked through the door. Taking his usual seat in front of Asuka, he turned around in his seat and blinked "why is the Devil so calm this morning? I take it that Mr. Ikari is sick?" his voice was full of question as he looked over to the empty desk where Shinji normally sat.

In return Asuka looked up and narrowed her eyes at him. The two of them were never ones that had gotten along before, and she didn't exactly see them getting along in the near future. He had always found a way to poke fun at her, knowing that she wouldn't attack him like she would Shinji "No, that idiot is sulking god knows where because I hit him…"

Looking towards Asuka curiously, Kaworu raised an eyebrow. "You…Hit Mr.Ikari? Why is that? I thought you two were good friends…Friends don't hit friends from what I know of...or did you just loose your temper and decide to take it out on him like usual?" his voice was calm as he spoke.

Eyebrow twitching, she ground her jaw for a moment before answering "I don't take things out on him! He's just always the problem! It's always his fault why I'm mad; if he could just see that and change…maybe I would be nice to the stupid kid!"

Kaworu was about to answer, though he found it rather hard as he found a body suddenly attached to his own person. Hearing quiet laughter from the person behind him, he turned his head to look at Takiko.

Hugging Kaworu from behind, she rest her chin on his shoulder, azure eyes looking over to Asuka "Hey Asuka…I was just talking to Shinji a few minutes ago…he was really upset that you hit him'" tilting her head to the side as she watched Asuka…she had the feint thought that Asuka was bipolar, but perhaps it wasn't the best idea to voice this.

In response Asuka frowned "I don't know what he's so upset about! It's his fault In the first place!" as she spoke she had a low tone of a growl to her voice. Looking up at Takiko…they had been friends for nearly her whole life, almost as long as Shinji and herself…but not quite. "I mean, he's practically blamed_ ME_ for him being stalked…he's the lowest person I know! He can't do anything right!" looking down at her desk, she had lied right through her teeth. There was so much he had done for her…she had known him for so long, and these past ten years there had to been at least fifty things he had done on his own. Like…when her father had died, she refused to take it in…and wasn't until Shinji had held her down and told her it was okay had she cried and let it out. Mentally, she shook her head vigorously, trying to get the thought out of the head. "Where is Shinji, anyways…?"

_**So, that's the end of the first chapter. . **_

_**I know exactly what you want to do, see that little button down there? The one that says submit review...you want to push that. **_

_**Because you love us. **_

_**A lot.**_

_**Really, you do...**_


	2. Arguments, tears, and another man's kiss

_Leila Stewart & Odessa Covington_

_August 30th, 2006_

_**Neon Genesis Evangelion:**_

**Premonition**

**Chapter 2: **

**Neon Genesis Evangelion: Premonition**

**Chapter Two: Arguments, tears, and another man's kiss.**

Hikari, the class president, stood up in the front of the room watching as their teacher, Misato, walked into the class room "All rise", she said in a slight tone indicating that she was in charge of the class and thus above everyone else when it came to status in the class room.

Some of the student's chose to stand in respect as Misato walked into the class room, earning them a thankful glance from Hikari and a small one from Misato. Though the glances from the two women quickly turned to a scowl when they saw that several students sitting down; Toji, Takiko, and Asuka. There was really nothing they could do about it. Two of them had anger problems, and the other was just stubborn.

As Misato started to call roll, she looked down at her clipboard "Ikari, Shinji?" she called, silence. "Is Mr.Ikari here? Has anyone seen him?" She had to admit that it was a rather strange thing for Shinji to miss school, knowing his parents; they'd make him come even when he was sick...so Shinji being absent was rather unheard of.

xxxxxxxx

Sitting on the other side of the school, Shinji sat thinking. He honestly didn't want to go back to class, not now...not with Asuka there. Sure the handprint had faded from his cheek, but the emotional sting of her hitting him hadn't. It was still something of a shock for him to actually accept that she had hit him.

With a deep sigh, he tilted his head up to look at the dull ceiling. _Maybe I should make her jealous or something... _He thought off handedly. The real question though...was how exactly would he make her jealous to the point where it was painfully obvious, what exactly would make her jealous. Sure there were plenty of things that he could think of, but would they actually work or just get her mad?

Just at that moment, something clicked. She and Rei Ayanami had been on rather bad terms for as long as he could remember...what if he was suddenly dating her? It wasn't like he'd have to face Rei for quite some time either, she was out of school for weeks at a time. Supposedly she had some sort of chronic illness, it was rather cruel...but he thanked god for a minute that she was sick again this week.

Putting his hands on his knees, he gave a heavy sigh as he stood back on his two feet. Smiling a bit at his idea, he began to walk back to class with a bit of a spring in his step.

xxxxxxxx

Droning out the sound of Misato's voice, Asuka sighed heavily to herself. It wasn't very easy to get over the fact that she might've lost Shinji as a friend. He had been a lot of firsts for her; her first real friend, her first non-family hug, her first real kiss...but then she had to go slap him and ruin all of it. She had kept thinking about all the times she had been wrong about him, all the times he had proved to be more then just a spineless wimp that she had thought he originally was. All the times he had held her and stuck up for her, then she just had to have the nerve to yell at him and hit him for what she had been telling him to do all along, to stand up for himself. What a great friend she had been, honestly.

Just as Misato had finished calling role, Hikari put her hands on her waist. Clearly upset that no one was paying attention to either of them. "Hey, you guys! You're being rude!" her cheeks had a slight red tint to them from her outburst.

"Awe, who cares?" this of course...came from Toji. He lent back in his chair with his hands behind his head, feet propped up onto the desk. Feeling a pair of eyes other then Hikari's glaring at him, he turned his head to look at Takiko. Watching her smirk slowly, he got the smallest feeling that something bad was going to happen, but all to quickly before he had time to respond, he felt his chair being kicked out from under him. Falling face first onto the floor, he groaned and spat out a few colorful words that caused a few people to look over at him laughing.

"You should stand when a teacher comes into the room" Takiko knew that she was being hypocritical, but she just wanted to get a rise out of Toji, it was to fun to resist.

Toji stood up and gave Takiko a good hard glare. Pointing an accusing finger at her "You didn't stand up either, you damned bitch!"

Raising an eyebrow, Takiko got an evil glint in her eyes. "Now Toji...You wouldn't want your secret to get around school now would you? After all, I never knew a guy like you was able to l-" In the blink of an eye, Toji had rushed forward and put his hand over her mouth.

"Alright, Alright, I get it" he muttered. Feeling her smirk against his hand, he dropped his hand from her mouth with an annoyed glance. Walking over to his seat defeated, he propped his feet up on the desk with his arms crossed over his chest.

Once Misato had finished calling role, she checked her paper once more before looking up around the room. "So I'm right to assume that Mr.Ikari and Ms. Ayanami are the only students absent today?" Looking over to Hikari as she nodded, she then walked over to her desk and sat down. After all, it was homeroom...they actually didn't do all to much.

Takiko had momentarily forgotten about Toji, and lent back in her chair with her arms crossed over her chest. "Perhaps Shinji and Rei are out on a date, or something. Or maybe practicing how to procreate...if you catch my drift" she added a small wink. In the background, she could faintly hear Toji yelling his complaint of, "Shinji and Miss Silent! No way!"

Asuka sat quietly, her eyebrow twitching. If it wasn't Shinji she was complaining about or yelling at how much she hated him, it was 'Wondergirl'...the girl she had known since kindergarten...she was worse then anyone she had ever known "Don't you dare say that" she hissed angrily, "Shinji wouldn't go for such a tramp anyways"

From where he sat next to Asuka, Kaworu couldn't help but raise an eyebrow. "Oh? Defensive once someone says he's with someone else, huh?" So it bothers you? I thought so" he said smirking a little. He really couldn't help poking fun at her. It had been that way since they were little kids, it was almost like he was acting as her older brother and taking on the job of making her life as miserable as he could.

Feeling her jaw drop, she looked at Kaworu with a mixture of shock and anger. "I am not being defensive! I just don't want a bunch of little idiots and wondergirls running around here! Besides, Wondergirl isn't good enough for someone like Shinji!" She knew that she had gotten herself into a predicament with this one. If only she could just learn to keep her mouth shut...which wasn't very likely

Kaworu, taking advantage of this situation, smirked. "And I suppose someone like you is then?" Tilting his head to the side in mock curiousness, he watched as she covered her mouth yelling muffled 'no's'

Just at that moment, after listening in for a short while, Shinji walked into the class room. His demeanor cold and calm. "Asuka-"he began "Would you stop talking about Rei like that, she's my girlfriend". Walking over to his desk, he began to pull out some of his homework and began to act as if nothing had happened.

From where Takiko sat she slammed her head down on the table and groaned. This was going to cause nothing but problems. How could Shinji be going out with Rei? They weren't going out yesterday, and she wasn't even here today...so how could he have asked her? "Oh boy..." She mumbled under her breath. As if they needed anymore drama between Asuka, Shinji, and Rei.

Asuka's blue eyes widened and her pupils narrowed while they got smaller. Jaw dropping a small amount. Hearing that Shinji was going out with Rei hurt much more then another punch, physical or mental, that she had taken. Staring at Shinji for a moment, not exactly sure what she should say to him in a situation like this. Biting her lower lip and turning her head away from him "Oh...I...I um, I hope you're happy together then..." she mumbled. At this moment, she promised herself to try to refuse to look at him for at least the rest of the class period.

Kaworu tapped Shinji on the back of his shoulder till he saw his friend turn around almost lethargically. Shouldn't Shinji be happy if he had just gotten a girlfriend? Was something wrong with him? "Congratulations Mr. Ikari! When did you ask?" His voice was happy and hiding the concern he couldn't help but suddenly feel for his friend.

Thinking for a moment, Shinji decided what to say. His eyes looked over to Asuka and they dimmed slightly. Resting his chin in his hand while his eyes looked away from Kaworu to the other side of the room "This morning" he mumbled quietly. Sure the reason that he had told everyone he had asked Rei out was to make Asuka jealous...but...it wasn't exactly turning out the way that he had hoped. He hadn't seen Rei in a few days, how could he have asked her out? To be honest, he wasn't exactly interested in her anyway...but since Rei wasn't going to be here today, he came up with the idea of making Asuka jealous...dumb idea on his part.

Toji looked at Shinji and Asuka out of the corner of his eyes. Letting out a quiet, but heavy sigh. This whole 'Ayanami' thing was going to turn into a big mess. The last time Asuka had acted sad and depressed; there were rumors of her running away and not showing up for a week. If she was this depressed over Shinji, then he'd have to suggest that he head to a bomb shelter sometime soon.

The only person, who was left smiling through this whole thing, was Kaworu. "Well I'm happy for you that you finally found someone that can love you without abusing you as well at the same time. I must say, I was starting to get my hopes up about you never finding anyone but boy was I wr-" before he could even finish his sentence the bell signaling the end of class and the start of lunch had rung. Looking around the room, many people were quickly getting out of their seat and gathering their things, determined to get their lunch before anyone else before all of the good things to eat got sold before they got down there.

Asuka, getting out of her seat and walking past Shinji knew that lunch today would be different. Sure, she at with both Hikari and Shinji...they all ate together, they had since grade school...but she really didn't want to face Shinji right now, hear his name, voice, or anything about him let alone be in the same eating space as him. Walking over to where Hikari and Takiko stood waiting at the door, she put on a cheerful smile. "Um, let's go up on the roof, shall we?" Grabbing a few Hundred Yen coins from a pouch in her school bag, she shifted her weight from foot to foot. "I gotta stop in the cafeteria first though, I'm going to buy lunch today" She refused to eat the lunch that she knew Shinji had made for her.

"Okay, meet you up there then!" Hikari said in her normally cheerful voice, though perhaps she had hoped that if she was cheerful, then it'd rub off on Asuka.

Takiko, who was standing next to Hikari, also nodded "Alright, If you're sure..." She turned to follow Hikari up the stairs and towards the roof. Mentally, she was cursing Shinji...Why did he have to say something like that to Asuka, especially right after they had a fight like that, didn't he have a brain? She sighed heavily. Now that Shinji was supposedly going out with Rei, things were going to more complicated then usual, just great.

Returning from the cafeteria, Asuka had bought some gyouza dumplings. Opening the door to the roof Terrance where she knew Hikari and Takiko would be sitting. "Hey! I'm back!" She said smiling a little as she walked over to them and taking a bite of the dumpling. "Wow-"She started, observing the school's food."- I haven't had the school's food in a long time! I've had boxed lunches constantly, it's nice for a change" She continued to speak with a fake smile on her face. She couldn't ignore that she had practically been dumped for Wondergirl. Well, her and Shinji weren't exactly dating...but still!

xxxxxxxx

Walking with Toji and Kaworu, Shinji sighed and threw away the extra lunch in the trash bin that he had made for Asuka that morning. His plan wasn't going exactly how he had planned, and that wasn't fair. How come Asuka could get away with being...Asuka, and he couldn't do anything to make her feel bad or else it came back and bit him in the ass? He had wanted Asuka to declare her everlasting love for him instead of getting angry and ignoring him...but perhaps he was hoping to much that Asuka would actually do something like that, he should've thought this out a bit more.

Kaworu sat next to Shinji out in one of the school's courtyards, starting to eat from a small black box that he had packed himself "So..." He started randomly, determined to break the heavy silence that was between the three of them. It was nerve wracking.

It was during this time that Kensuke decided to bring up the subject of the relationship of Rei and Shinji, if there was one at all. "I never would have thought that you and Rei would get together in the long run. I've always thought that it would be you and Asuka" That was probably what everyone thought. After all, no matter how often Shinji and Asuka would argue in the past, they always forgave each other...though this time, who knew how long that would take.

Refusing to look at either Kaworu or Kensuke, he opened his bento and frowned. This wasn't the lunch that he had packed for him; it was the one he had packed for Asuka. Putting the bento to the side, not being able to look at it. He looked down to his lap and sighed heavily. "I'm not going out with Rei" He mumbled quietly.

"Then why did you say you were?" Kensuke asked while frowning. Sometimes, even though Shinji was pretty smart in all subjects, he was pretty damn clueless when it came to actual people.

"Just...Just because" Shinji continued to mumble. He didn't want to let them know that he wanted to make Asuka jealous...It seemed like such a stupid thing to do when he looked back at it, he was just ashamed to admit that he lied about his relationship with Rei to hurt Asuka.

Pushing his glasses up his nose a tad bit "So...let me get this straight...You said you were going out with Ayanami...just to say it?" Kensuke asked. He wasn't exactly following Shinji's line of thinking, or planning for that matter.

Kaworu looked up to the roof terrance and sighed. Asuka's attitude about this whole thing wasn't getting Shinji any further in his whole 'Jealousy act' that he had started. He was proud that Shinji had stood up to Asuka today...but, he wasn't exactly taking the right approach to getting what he wanted.

xxxxxxxx

Looking over to Asuka, Takiko smiled. It didn't seem like she was too hurt, but she knew better. Her grandfather and parents had worked with their parents daily so she had known them since she was a little girl. "I suppose...it's not as good as Miss Ikari's cooking though" Even though Asuka was trying her hardest to act like there was nothing wrong with her, she knew that it was only a façade.

Asuka nodded feeling a tad more happier then she had before "Yeah, Aunt Yui's cooking is great! I just feel bad for what an idiot son she has-" She mumbled "-but then again, her cooking sills passed onto Shinji as well! He's a great cook...hey! Did you know that Shinji has been making me lunch for the past five years?" Looking down to the tiles, she couldn't stop the thoughts that were flowing into her head. Was it all going to be different now? No more lunches, no more late night studies, no more walks to the park and back, no more movie nights...no one to hold her when she was upset. She took in a deep shaky breath as she tried to stop the tears from developing in her eyes. The walls that she had been building up all day to protect herself from the pain of the situation started to crumble. Grabbing onto Takiko, she began to cry.

Smiling sadly, Takiko held Asuka close to her. Gently running a hand up and down her black in a comforting manor "I'm sure this 'Wondergirl' is just a fling Asuka, Shinji can't be serious about her, there's no way" She mumbled quietly, trying her hardest to consol her friend. "Actually, I don't think he's going out with her at all you know why?" She felt Asuka's head shake back and forth slightly as a 'no' along with a small sniffle. It hurt her to see the normally strong and 'invincible' Asuka reduced to this, Shinji would have some serious groveling to do. "Re hasn't been to school in a few days, she's not even here today...so how Shinji could ask her?"

Frowning, Hikari reached over and put a comforting hand on Asuka's shoulder. "Exactly, had hadn't even seen Rei today...I'm sure Shinji is just trying to figure out what he really thinks of you" She said calmly as she tried to reason out Shinji's actions.

From beneath Takiko's embrace and Hikari's comforting hang, Asuka took in another deep shaky breath, sobbing a little as she continued to hug Takiko. "He...He has her on his cell phone" she mumbled quietly "He could have called her before school ha-had even started" She clenched her fists, feeling another wave of anger hit her from out of the blue. "I hate him...I HATE HIM. I HATE HIM SO MUCH!" The repetitive phrases of her hate for Shinji had started out in a quiet mumble, but then had escalated to loud screams, loud enough for the people on the school grounds to hear.

xxxxxxxx

Shinji looked over to Kaworu and Kensuke with a nod. Hearing Asuka's angry shouting, he sighed. Perhaps they were right, maybe he did go about this whole thing with the wrong approach. He could've asked Kaworu or something before he started this, he after all, was never one to make up plans that ended well. "Yeah, but this whole thing isn't going like I hoped it would..." He mumbled and looked at the food that he had set aside. All of a sudden, he didn't even want to be around food, it was making him fell sicker then he already felt.

Looking at Shinji with a slightly sympathetic smile "Maybe she thinks you really like Miss Ayanami? I mean...Miss Sohryu is not the type to sit around and wait, she takes such things much more seriously. Just try to be more careful. Try to...do more things to make her jealous. I suggest really asking Ayanami out and if she accepts, spend a lot more time with her while Asuka is around. It's sure to make her feel like she wants to crawl back to you, and once she's on the verge of doing so, you can swing in and save the day...if that's the approach you're going for." Kaworu paused for a moment. "Don't worry Shinji, we'll figure something out. Besides, nothing's impossible."

With a quiet sigh, Shinji looked around at Kensuke and Kaworu. He didn't really want to go out with Rei, she wasn't even his type...he wasn't even remotely interested in her. Just how much did he like Asuka; did he like her more then just a friend? Why didn't he notice it until now? Maybe he didn't really like her and just though he did. He didn't want to really even think about his fake relationship with Rei, or the possibility of asking Asuka out...if she ever forgave him that is, until he came to terms with his own feelings. Though...who would he talk to about it? Kaworu and Kensuke were great friends, but they didn't understand where he was coming from. His mother was out of the question, all she would do is squeal and act as if it was a great thing that he had fallen in love with a family friend. But he wasn't falling in love, or in love...he was just confused about his relationship with Asuka.

xxxxxxxx

Letting go of Takiko, Asuka gently pulled away and stood up. Wiping her face clear of tears and willing her breaths to become even. She hated being reduced to tears; it made her feel as if she was weak. "I'm going back to class..." She mumbled. Grabbing her garbage and throwing it in the bin next to the staircase on her way down. Sure she had hated Wondergirl before...but now, she loathed her for taking away the best guy friend she had. Wiping her eyes again, still slightly crying she walked into the bathroom. Heading over to the white porcelain sink, she turned on the cold water. Cupping her hands, she let the water fill up her hands before she gently splashed the water onto her face, hoping the cold water would take some of the swelling down. The redness of her face was a tell tale sign that she had been crying...that or she had an allergic reaction quite recently.

Takiko watched as Asuka left the roof top and sighed quietly. Hikari left soon after Asuka did, claiming that she had some 'class president responsibilities' to do...So that left her all alone on the roof top. It was so hard to keep Asuka happy...not that she didn't like her or anything, Asuka was her best friend and all...but it was just that Asuka's mood was so fragile and it changed so fast you couldn't really predict what it would be like. The only time you could remotely tell what her mood was going to be like, is when it came to Shinji. With a sigh, she stood up from where she sat on the roof. Walking over to the chain link fence, not really that surprised to see Kensuke, Kaworu, and Shinji sitting in the courtyard...although they did appear to be deep in thought. She took the opportunity to gaze at Kaworu. There was something about him that she couldn't help but like. Though...if Kaworu were to like anyone, it would most probably be Rei. They were both quiet and mainly kept to themselves. She could understand where Asuka was coming from...'_Stupid Wondergirl'_ she thought to herself with a small frown.

xxxxxxxx

Asuka walked down the hall and into the classroom, there were only three other girls eating in the classroom, then at a desk towards the corner of the room sat Toji. Walking down to sit in her seat, which was right in front of Toji's. Turning in her chair to look at him "So...why'd you come back? Got tired of the idiots gloating about Wondergirl?" She rolled her eyes. "Of course, after catching a tramp like that, any guy would be happy to have such a slut in his grasp!" She turned her head, felling tears filling up in her eyes before taking a deep breath and blinking them back. It was bad enough that her face as already red and puffy, she didn't want to start crying again...especially not in front of Toji.

He looked over at Asuka, concerned. She wasn't one to cry... let alone cry in public. "Asuka..." He started slowly, he had rarely ever used her first name, usually only calling her names and teasing her "its Shinji isn't it?" He couldn't stand to see her cry; he wasn't in love with her...no...But he thought of her as a friend, and he didn't like to see his friends hurt or crying over something that another of his friends did. Sure he was supposed to be a heartless bastard but what could he do. Girls and tears were two of his biggest weaknesses, and what could he do as both of them came together?

Wincing at his name, the tears coming back even harder then before. Slowly nodding, her head already tilted down so her hair covered her face, masking her eyes. _"Don't cry...Don't cry...Don't cry" _she told herself over and over again, like a mantra. "Y-yes..." She sobbed quietly, "I-It kinda...is..." She felt so dumb breaking down about Shinji in front of Toji, especially since she always acted so tough and bad in front of him and Kensuke. Bringing her hands to her face, she continued to keep her gaze to the floor.

With a defeated sigh, Toji got up from his desk and walked a few feet over to where Asuka was. Pulling a chair right next to hers, he sat down beside her. Before she could say anything, or he could think of what he was doing, he wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin atop of her head. The least he could do for Asuka was comfort her, no girl deserved to be this distraught over an idiot wimp like Shinji.

Asuka's eyes widened a little as she felt Toji wrap his arms around her. Ignoring the giggles and the small quiet round of 'aww's' of the three girls across the room, she hugged him back. Burying her face into his chest and letting herself cry, not exactly caring that she was creating tear marks on his shirt. Gently gripping the sleeve of his shirt and with the other, she grabbed the small pocket at the chest. She usually wouldn't let Toji comfort her like he was, but...it seemed today as if he was the only guy that cared for her...

Still rubbing comforting circles on hr back "Now don't get the wrong Idea-"he started to speak, his voice in a soft mumble. "-You're still the red headed devil...I just...don't like to see girls cry...especially someone as strong as you" Gently drawing her closer to him, he closed his eyes and rested his head on hers. He didn't care if anyone walked in on them, or saw. It was worse for Asuka to sit alone crying. Let rumors start, let people think what they wanted, he didn't care anymore...

Asuka shook her head silently, tears continuing to fall. "N-No...I-I'm not! If I w-was strong, I w-wouldn't be here r-right now...c-crying about a _f-friend _dating some s-slut!" she cried against his chest. "It's my entire fault" she mumbled quietly.

Moving his head so he could whisper into her ear reassuringly "It's not your fault Asuka...I don't see how Shinji could ever pick someone like Rei over you. You're an amazing person". When he spoke, his voice was soft and near impossible to hear. He hated to have Asuka reduced to tears and having to cry against his chest, he'd much rather her yell at him. "Asuka...if you weren't strong you wouldn't cry-"His hand gently running over her hair "-but you're strong because you do cry...because you're not ashamed to admit that it hurts"

Pulling away slightly, she looked up at him and bit her lip. She felt like a child, weak and defenseless...just as she felt when Shinji had held her the same when her father had died. Why was it always Shinji? No matter what happened, Shinji was the only one she could think of. Wiping her eyes and cheeks, still red and puffy "N-No...I'm not that amazing...and if I hadn't gotten mad at him and hit him...he wouldn't have asked Rei out as a l-last resort and a way out..." She said in a soft whisper, looking up at him. "I'm sorry Toji..."

His hand slowly trailed from her hair to cup her cheek. Looking deep into her blue eyes with his own brown ones "Don't be sorry Asuka" He mumbled quietly, his thumb brushing a tear away from her eye. Slowly, he lowered his head to hers and he brushed his lips against hers in a soft chaste kiss. After a few seconds, he pulled away slowly. "Asuka...you're a wonderful person and if another person causes you pain and makes you think this way, then you shouldn't waste your time on them" Standing up, he softly kissed her forehead before he turned to leave...For once, he didn't want to be late to class.

Blushing, she watched him go while rubbing her puffy eyes. Her fingers trailing down from her eyes to her lips where she could still feel his lips against hers...Today...for the first time, she had felt safe in Toji's arms...

**Just for making you guys wait for so long, I've decided to combine chapters...9 chapters...NINE! I worked hard on this, so I really hope you like it!**

**You guys had better review this chapter, the sooner we get more reviews, the harder and faster we'll work on this. **

**So click that button**

**You know you love us,**

**You really do.**

**Love Odessa and Leila.**


End file.
